Put Your Hands on Me
by Pheonixsong07
Summary: Song-Fic. One Shot. B & B. Rated M for sexual content. Brennan listens to a CD and the lyrics seem to inspire Booth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones nor do i own the song. The song is Put Your Hands on Me by Joss Stone.**

Temperance Brennan drew the shades in her office flicking on a small lap as the only light source. After a rough day at work all she wanted to do was relax, however she had to wait around another hour for the results to come in on the skin sample found under her murder victim's nails. After that she and Booth would have to arrest and interrogate the suspect.

Sighing, she ran a hand over her face in exhaustion. She would not make it home anytime soon. She chuckled lightly at herself. Usually she had to be forced to go home, but the pull of the soft bed and down comforter beaconed.

Maybe she could catch a half hour's rest on her couch.

Moving to her computer she put in a CD.

_I guess I'm picky with love_

_Well baby I give it up it's you I choose_

_And don't keep me waiting_

_This girl's got things she needs to do_

_Oh if I was blind, you'd help me see_

She sighed, if only Booth were here. He had kept her waiting far too long.

_If I lost my mind, you'd find it for me_

_Speak on it babe tell me what do you need_

_Because all I need is for you to love me baby_

_Put your hands on me baby_

_Put your hands on me baby_

Turning around ready to start her nap, she found Booth standing directly behind her.

"God Booth! You scared me!" she exclaimed hand flying to her chest.

He smiled and leaned forward, his hands cupping her waist. One started inching it's way up her blouse while the other slipped inside her pants.

"Wh...what are you doing, Booth?" she stuttered breathlessly.

He smirked, leaning in close to her ear, his breathe tickling her neck. "Putting my hands on you, baby."

_You got me flipping_

_Put your hands on me baby_

_Put your hands on me baby_

His hand moved under her bra to support her now unsupported breast, massaging it. Two of his fingers closed round her nipple squeezing, sending shock waves up her spin. Soon her attention was a little further south as his other fingers slipped between her folds thrusting themselves inside of her. She gasped at the sensation.

_Can't stop my mind from thinking of you_

_How am I supposed to function_

_Got me feelin' for your lips on my kiss_

_All night, never want no other lover_

She felt herself being moved backwards till her back hit the wall. He slid her up it as his thrusts continued, his thumb rubbing her clit driving her up higher and higher until she was begging him to put her out of suffering.

She could feel him smiling against the skin of her neck as he suckled and nipped her there.

_Baby I'm hungry_

_I want and I need_

_Bring me your sugar_

_And pour it all over me baby_

Just as she felt herself raise to her peak, he pulled out of her. She blinked in confusion as she gazed, her focus a little fuzzy, at him. "Why..."

She let her sentence drift off as he began to unbutton her pants. She shivered as his hands trailed down her skin lighting fires in her skin.

_Put your hands on me baby_

_Put your hands on me baby_

His smirk grew as he leaned down to kiss the spot of her skin where the rim of her panties rested. His tongue swirled there tasting the sweat that was now forming. She felt his teeth graze her flesh until they took hold of the panties dragging them slowly down.

_You got me flipping_

_Put your hands on me baby_

_Put your hands on me baby_

Once her panties had pooled around her ankles, his lips moved up from her toes to her calf up to her inner thigh. When his tongue pierced her flaps, she felt as if she might self destruct from the sensation. His tongue moved from her center to swirl around her clit her high being again.

_Up till now my eyes could see_

_Touch me once and it's all hazy_

_I don't know why and I don't know how_

_But somehow some way you got me_

"OH GOD BOOTH!" she screamed. Her head banged against the wall as she thrust her hips toward his lips.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Bones. I love you _so _much," he mumbled into her.

His revelation sent her reeling, the waves of her orgasm hitting her hard. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders pressing him close as he tasted her.

_I can't explain can't comprehend the world could reacht its very end and all I focus on is him_

_The way he moves, he found his groove there's nothing left to do but tell the world the truth_

_Cause there's no way out_

_I love him_

_I feel him_

_Oh I'm lovin' those hands_

When she finally released her grip on him, his lips moved onto hers pressing her farther into the wall. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, and she tasted herself mixed with his own unique flavor. His hands continued to grope up her shirt palm open up her stomach to cup her breasts. He really couldn't seem to keep his hands off her.

_Put your hands on me baby_

_You got me flipping_

_One more time_

_Put your hands on me baby_

_Put your hands on me baby_

_One taste I'm trippin_

_Just kiss me baby, tell me you're mine_

_Put your hands on me baby_

Not that she was complaining.

When he finally did pull back, his eyes were burning with desire...and love...for her. It filled her with a sort of warmth that did not come from their resent activity.

"I love you too, Booth," she responded to his earlier declaration. Hooking her hands around his neck, she pulled him in for one last kiss.

He smiled against her lips. Moving to her ear, he whispered quietly, "Bones..."

"BONES!!!"

Brennan bolted upward, her head colliding with that of Booth's. She had fallen asleep on the coach in her office.

"OW! Jesus, Bones!" Booth exclaimed rubbing his forehead.

"Are you allowed to use his name like that?" she asked trying to mask her embarrassment from what she had just been dreaming about.

"What are you talking about?" Booth said, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. Before she could answer, he cut her off. "Ya know what, never mind!"

"Why are you here, Booth?" She sighed moving from where she had been laying on her coach to standing over him. She blushed slightly when she realized exactly where his head was level with.

His face scrunched in confusion. She was uncertain if he had noticed her blush or she should know why he was sitting on her coach waking her.

"The results, remember?" he said, standing so she no longer towered over him.

"Oh that's right," she remarked with a sigh, "Does Hodgins have them yet?"

"I have no idea. That's your job," Booth replied with a shrug and a smile.

"I'll go ask him," she said moving toward the door.

His hand shot out and grabbed her halting her movements. She turned to look at him. His face held concern in its gaze. "Is everything ok, Temperance?"

When he said her first name it came out as a whisper which sent shivers through her. He drew her closer at that, rubbing the side of her arm. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, her eyes avoiding his.

"Hey," he said turning her face towards his own. His fingers gliding along her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She finally looked him in the eye. His brown eyes were deep pools of mixed emotions. She was drawn into that look and found herself leaning towards it.

He didn't seemed surprised when her lips met his own, in fact he was quite vigorous in his response to her. His hand pressed into the side of her forehead, leaning her head back so he could hold her close as they kissed. His tongue begged for access, and she responded opening her mouth to him.

When they broke apart, their foreheads rested against one another's tenderly as they tried to catch their breathes.

"Better?" Booth was the first to break the silence between them.

She contemplated for a moment. "Well...."

"Well? I just kissed the hell outta you and all you have to say is well?" he exclaimed disgruntled.

"If you just had the dream I had you'd hesitate as well," she told him.

"Dream? You dream about me?" He seemed genuinely surprised as if he didn't frequently plague her dreams.

Blush spread over her face at the admission. "Frequently," she confessed, shyly.

She knew from the smirk that spread over his face that she would not hear the end of this for a long time.

"Care to reenact?"

**Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome :) thanks for reading.**


End file.
